Various types of packaging are used for storing and displaying products, for example, in a retail environment. It is often desirable to allow a potential consumer to see a product housed within the packaging before purchase. To facilitate consumer viewing, in retail environments, clear plastic clamshell containers or blister packages are commonly used. Other packaging techniques incorporate clear viewing windows or other features visually displaying the products through the associated package(s). In some instances, such packages are difficult to open, are not readily reusable, and/or have relatively high assembly costs.